


Chance Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Coffee Shops, Hinami is Kaneki's daughter, M/M, bc I said so, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul does not belong to me, nor do any of it's characters, and I am not making any money off this work of fiction.

“Papa! Papa!” My 16 year old daughter tugged on my shirt collar, trying to get my attention.

“What is it, Hinami?” She kept looking to the right, then back at me, like she wanted to tell me a secret.

Eventually, after a minute of silence, I turned my ear towards her face and she immediately leaned in, and not-so-quietly whispered, “That tall man’s shirt is really, really ugly, Papa.”

I looked to my right, where the aforementioned man was standing, staring at my daughter. I immediately stood to apologize, “I am so, _so_ sorry that she called your shirt- oh… my,” I was caught off guard by the truly hideous shirt covering the man before me.

The shirt had a bright, baby blue background with a ton of _clutter_ in the foreground. There were pink stars and yellow and green and orange patterns covering the entire expanse of the shirt, front _and_ back.

The man cleared his throat and I finally looked up to meet his eyes. He was beautiful. He had deep blue, almost purple hair, and while I normally found those colors to be tacky, he pulled it off effortlessly, with lavender eyes to match, and smooth, pale skin.

“About my shirt?”

“Oh… I’m really sorry she said such a mean thing about your shirt,” I avoid eye contact as I add, “But she’s right… That is one _very_ unattractive shirt.”

The man sighed, “I know. It was a gift from my mother, and as I’m with her today, I didn’t want her to think I hated it, even though I do. It’s why I’m hiding here, in the,” the man looked at the aisle name, “Feminine products aisle.”

I tried my hardest to stifle a laugh, but I failed and started to chuckle, but fortunately, the man joined in. I took a few steps forward, “I’m Ken Kaneki.” I offered my hand to the taller man, who took it and shook it gently, “I’m sorry again, about my daughter’s words.”

“It’s fine, truly. This shirt is a setback to the entire world of fashion. I’m Shuu Tsukiyama,” the man- Shuu’s- smile was purely radiant. He was beautiful.

“I don’t mean to sound… forward, but are you dating anyone?” I glanced back at my daughter for a brief moment, to see she’s wandered off and was texting on her phone, paying me and Shuu no mind.

Shuu chuckled, “Not at the moment, why?”

I widened my eyes slightly, shocked that a man this beautiful wasn’t dating someone, “Oh, could I maybe get your number? So we could grab coffee or something,” I knew I sounded unsure of myself, and could only wonder how nervous I sounded to the blue haired man in front of me.

“Of course; one moment,” Shuu pulled out a shiny white phone and unlocked it. He tapped on the screen twice before turning it over to me.

I pulled my own phone out clumsily and entered his name and number into my contacts. He then did the same with my phone.

“Papa, are you done?” Hinami called from across the aisle, clearly finished with her conversation. I startled slightly and turned halfway.

“Yea, I think so,” I looked back at Shuu, who nodded.

“I’ll be sure to call you, Ken,” Shuu smiled again and I felt butterflies in my stomach as I nodded breathlessly and turned to go back to my daughter.

Three days later, I pretty much forgot about my encounter with Shuu until my phone rang at 11:30 in the morning on Saturday. I picked it up without looking at who was calling.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Ken. It’s Shuu, from the store a few days ago.”

“Oh. Hi!” I set down the book that I was holding and crossed my legs on the couch.

A soft laugh filled my ears, “Hi, would you be free for coffee today?”

I looked at Hinami, who was watching a video on her phone, “Sure, I think so. Does noon sound good? At the little coffee shop on 7th street?”

“That sounds wonderful. I’ll see you soon, Ken.”

“Goodbye, Shuu.”

“Bye bye.”

Hinami looked up at me, “Have fun. Be safe.”

I rolled my eyes, “I thought I was supposed to be the parent here.”

“Whatever. Go. He seems nice, despite his terrible shirts.”

I laughed and grabbed my car keys from the hook by the front door, “You know the rules, no parties, don’t burn the house down.”

“Yeah yeah, go away.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

I left the house, my head felt light with nervousness and my stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. The 10 minute drive to the coffee shop seemed to last forever. Once I arrived, I ordered my drink and sat down at a booth where I knew I would be seen by Shuu.

At 5 minutes to noon, Shuu arrived, and smiled at me. He got his drink and sat down across from me.

“Hello again,” Shuu smiled brightly and I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hello, Shuu.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short little drabble that I came up with after seeing a tumblr AU idea thing, so.. yea...


End file.
